Al azar
by HermsGranger23
Summary: Serie de viñetas, drabbles y ones de Ron y Hermione inspirados en palabras al azar.
1. Luz

Luz

Ron está sentado frente a la chimenea.

El fuego hace bailar su sombra al compás del crepitar de las llamas. Son las diez y ella aún no llega a casa. Y debería estar ahí desde las ocho de la noche.

Hace frio y Ron se talla la barbilla, sin afeitar desde hace días, suspira. La sortija desprende un destello desde la mesita frente a él. Tiene dudas y estas lo asolan desde hace tres semanas, dos días y veintidós horas. Traga saliva y decide irse a la cama, posponer aquella ocasión.

La nieve sigue cayendo cuando Hermione aparece en el recibidor. Se frota los ojos y cuelga el pesado abrigo en el perchero, dispuesta a buscar una taza de café caliente como el infierno, así como a ella le gusta. Camina seis metros y llega a la cocina, con un movimiento de varita, la luz se enciende y la cafetera empieza a hacer su labor. No hace falta voltear alrededor, ella sabe que Ron ya está dormido.

Los folios verdes y morados del ministerio se desparraman sobre el desayunador mientras el suave traqueteo de la cafetera inunda la estancia, hay trabajo pendiente y Hermione sabe que al día siguiente no tendrá tiempo suficiente.

Empieza a extrañar su giratiempo.

De pronto un airé extremadamente fuerte y frío le golpea la espalda y hace volar sus pergaminos por toda la cocina. Se da la vuelta, abrazándose a sí misma y descubre una ventana abierta, con las cortinas danzando al ritmo del temporal.

Ron y sus descuidos, carajo.

Cierra la ventana con un golpe violento, no le importa si despierta al pelirrojo o no. Vuelve sus pasos para limpiar el desastre que hay en la cocina y, súbitamente, un pequeño destello llama su atención.

Enfoca la mirada y se da cuenta que es una sortija plateada, está en la mesita de vidrio.

El corazón no sabe si dejar de latir o bombear con más fuerza y por eso Hermione siente que su cuerpo pierde realismo, se desconecta de su alma, y está yendo a pasos torpes y agigantados a la tercera habitación de la izquierda.

Su cuerpo la sigue, con la sortija en la mano.

La puerta se abre con un chirrido y la lejana luz de la cocina ilumina vagamente la habitación. Ron está dormido bajo un edredón azul marino y su cabello pelirrojo contrasta contra la almohada blanca. Hermione no sabe qué hacer. ¿Habrá sido un descuido del pelirrojo?

Baja la vista y observa la sortija sobre la palma extendida, le resulta familiar.

Ron no sabe a qué hora llegó su novia, ni en qué momento se metió a la cama. Despertó con sed y frio y descubrió una melena castaña desparramada sobre la almohada, a su lado. Se pone de pie y sale de la habitación. Enciende la luz de la cocina y descubre café sin beber en una taza y algunas carpetas del ministerio en la barra. Se sirve agua y bebe negando con la cabeza: Hermione no sabe cuándo parar de trabajar.

Apaga la luz y regresa a la habitación. Es cuando el pomo de la puerta brilla y algo en su mente le hace despertar de golpe, casi correr a la sala y tropezar con la mesa de vidrio. La sortija está ahí, pero no recuerda haberla dejado en esa posición. El pánico sube por su garganta y le impide tragar saliva, a pesar de que apenas bebió agua.

―Debes ser más cuidadoso, te lo he dicho.

Ron se da vuelta y en la penumbra descubre la silueta de Hermione, de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación, con su camisón negro y la bata de seda blanca encima. Prefiere guardar silencio. Está arruinado, todo jodido. Y Ronald Weasley vuelve a sentirse idiota.

―Rompiste el desiluminador ― dice Hermione y avanza hacia él ―. Por un segundo creí que era un anillo de compromiso o algo así ― añade con ironía.

Ambos observan el arito de plata en silencio. Ron levanta la vista y Hermione toma la argolla en sus manos, examinándola.

― Estoy segura de que no afectará en nada al uso de…

― Lo es.

Hermione trata de encontrar sus ojos y lo logra. Parpadea dos, tres veces y frunce el ceño. Guardan silencio mirándose.

― ¿Cómo? ― pregunta la castaña en voz baja, ahogada.

― Es mi anillo de compromiso, para ti ― Hermione ladea la cabeza, parece no comprender ―, la argolla del desiluminador. No está roto, funciona…Pero no lo necesito de todas maneras, claro. Encontré lo único que necesitaba en mi vida. Te encontré a ti. La luz, mi bolita de luz…

Hermione no reacciona y Ron le quita con suavidad la argolla de plata, toma su pequeña mano derecha entre la suya, selecciona el dedo anular e introduce lentamente el improvisado anillo en él.

Sin dejarla decir o hacer nada más, atrapa sus labios, le rodea el cuello con las manos y Hermione se sujeta de sus hombros fuertemente. No hay 'te amos' ni ninguna otra palabra más, solo Ron y Hermione, abriéndose paso hasta su habitación sin separarse.

Hermione cae con suavidad en la cama y Ron sobre ella unos segundos después. Atrapada entre su cuerpo tibio y el edredón, siente sus caricias y besos en los hombros. Suelta un suspiro y le acaricia la espalda, pecosa y esplendida.

Ron vuelve a sus labios y el beso es profundo, lento.

Labios que jamás terminarán de decirse lo que quieren realmente, manos que nunca se cansan de recorrer cuerpos que reaccionan siempre a sus caricias.

Pelirrojos y castañas que vuelven a ser uno, a pesar de ser tan diferentes.

No queda rastro de ropa bajo el edredón y tampoco de frío.

Ron duerme abrazado, casi aferrado a ella, y Hermione le besa la frente, le acaricia la espalda por debajo de las mantas y no para de observar el brillo azulado de la argolla de plata, que reluce levemente y va y viene con cada caricia suya.


	2. Bosque

― ¿Crees en la vida después de la muerte, Ron?

― Sí ― respondió, volviendo a mirarla, algo sorprendido ―, nosotros… Quiero decir, Hermione, pasaste años rodeada de fantasmas en Hogwarts, creo que es un poco obvio…

― Supongo que sí…

― ¿Por qué piensas en algo cómo eso ahora mismo? ― Quiso saber, girando su silla hacia ella y tomándole una mano.

― La muerte puede llegar en cualquier momento…― dijo alzando las cejas y sonriendo. Le devolvió el apretón y volvió a mirar el cielo.

Aún tomados de la mano, Ron también observó el cielo. El bosque de Dean estaba muy silencioso. Inquieto, no pudo concentrarse en las estrellas. Se mojó los labios, tragó saliva y se volvió hacia Hermione, que había reclinado la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y sonreía débilmente. Pudo ver el vaho que escapaba con cada respiración suya. El invierno era muy lindo en ese bosque, había algo que proporcionaba paz, mucha paz.

Pero la muerte seguía rondando en la mente de Ron.

― Ron, deja de pensar en eso.

Una vez más, adivinando sus pensamientos, Hermione bajó la cabeza y lo miró, apretando con más fuerza su mano. La luz de la fogata iluminaba parcialmente su rostro y la sombra de las llamas bailaban alrededor suyo. Estaba hermosa. Le devolvió la mirada, tratando de sonreír como ella lo hacía. Pero no pudo del todo.

― Es tu culpa― dijo al fin―, tú empezaste con ese comentario…

― ¿Sabes por qué te pregunté eso?

― No.

― Porque ― el crepitar de la llamas le iluminó parcialmente el rostro, cuando se acercó a él lo más que pudo sobre la silla que estaba en medio de ellos y le habló al oído ― quiero estar segura de que tú crees que hay otra vida…Para poder vivirla contigo también.

Asintiendo, pues se había quedado sin palabras, Ron la miró mientras le soltaba la mano y se separaba de él. Una ráfaga de viento hizo bailar sus cabellos, desordenados y ondulados… Sólo que ahora blancos y no castaños, como los recordaba perfectamente. Volviendo a mirar al cielo, Hermione cerró los ojos y la vio colocar la mano en el reposabrazos de la silla que los separaba. Hacía ya dos años que Harry se había ido y no los acompañaba a aquel bosque como lo habían hecho cada invierno por mucho tiempo. Colocando la mano, como lo había hecho Hermione, Ron miró al cielo y le sonrío al firmamento… Antes de quedarse dormido.


	3. Lucky Bastard

Hermione dormía en un sofá mediano de la sala común. Aún en ese estado, sostenía firmemente la varita en su mano izquierda, por debajo de una almohada. Cuando una mano le sacudió el hombro y la hizo despertar de una manera brusca y repentina, lo único que atinó a hacer, fue soltar un grito y alzar el puño con todo y varita. Hubo un grito, un golpe y luego el sonido de alguien cayendo al suelo.

Hermione se incorporó a las carreras, empuñando con fuerza la varita y, quitándose el alborotado cabello de la frente, apuntó a la persona que yacía en la alfombra, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Fue antes de que la castaña gritara un hechizo paralizante, que reconoció al que estaba tirado frente a sus pies. Ese cabello crespo y azabache sólo podía pertenecerle a alguien.

― ¡McLaggen!

El joven se descubrió el rostro y dejó ver un ojo inyectado en sangre. Se veía mucho más delgado que la última vez que Hermione lo había visto, llevaba una barba de días muy descuidada y el cabello muy corto. Vestía ropa que parecía haber estado usando por mucho tiempo, ya que sus jeans tenían agujeros y manchas de tinta.

―Hey ―saludó el chico, levantándose poco a poco― Buena esa, ¿eh?... No puedo ver nada con el ojo izquierdo.

La chica le tendió una mano, aun desconfiando. Una vez que el alto muchacho estuvo de pie frente a ella, le apuntó directamente al ojo derecho con la varita.

― ¿Quién te dejó entrar? ―preguntó con fuerza.

―Oye, tranquila, Granger…―exclamó McLaggen, o el que decía que lo era, alzando los brazos y poniendo bizco el ojo bueno para ver la punta de la varita― Uno de los aurores…

―Vale, sabemos que esos son unos inútiles ―interrumpió Hermione, sintiendo el miedo correr por las venas y poniéndola alerta rápidamente. Pensó en un maleficio y lo dejó rondando en su mente, listo para gritarlo si el individuo no respondía su pregunta correctamente― ¿Dónde estabas cuando te invité a la fiesta de navidad de Slughorn?

―Ah… Eh… ¡EN DETENCIÓN! ―gritó, triunfal― En detención con McGonagall por no haber entregado mis ensayos de transformaciones en una semana.

Algo recelosa, Hermione bajó la varita y se dejó caer en el sofá de nuevo.

― ¡Diablos, McLaggen! ―chilló, secándose el sudor de la frente― Casi te mato. ¡No puedes venir y despertarme de esa forma!

―Bueno… ―el pelinegro se sentó con cuidado, junto a ella. Parecía avergonzado― Lo siento, pero te hablé varias veces y… Entiendo que estés cansada. Hiciste un gran trabajo, Granger, eso he oído.

Hermione lo miró de reojo. Luego asintió, musitando un gracias. Luego apuntó al ojo, ya hinchado y palpitante, y murmuró un hechizo que lo regresó a la normalidad. Ahora ambos lucían grises, aunque apagados.

―Vengo… Vengo a agradecer ―dijo McLaggen, vacilante, después de tallarse el ojo y comprobar que estaba sano― Yo… Bueno, no pude venir a Hogwarts a luchar. No me he enterado hasta que alguien de nuestro refugio recibió un patronus anunciando la caída de Ya-Sabes-Quien… Entonces he venido tan pronto pude.

― ¿Un refugio?

―Sí…―sonrió él, como con nostalgia, mirando a una chimenea, tras Hermione― Llevaba unos cuatro meses viviendo allí con mi madre. En noviembre un par de mortifagos vinieron a casa y pidieron a mi padre que trabajara con ellos. Yo tenía un tío que había sido mortifago, ¿sabes? Y mi padre nunca me lo dijo.

Hermione frunció el cejo, intrigada por saber a qué quería llegar con eso.

―Entonces ellos vinieron y le dijeron a mi padre que, cómo él conocía a varias personas que podían serles de ayuda a ellos, debía cooperar y llevarlos hasta donde se estaban escondiendo. Mi padre se negó al principio ―el muchacho emitió un ruido, entre un suspiro y una risa― Pero luego lanzaron una maldición a mi madre y accedió… Con la condición de que nos dejaran irnos. Aceptaron y, a pesar de que yo no quería, tuve que irme con mi madre semi inconsciente.

Hizo una pausa y empezó a jugar con sus manos. Todo quedó en silencio súbitamente. La castaña miró a su acompañante y luego al cielo salpicado de estrellas que se veía por la ventana. Se volvió hacía él y le tomó una mano. Él la aceptó y dejó que su mano fuera envuelta.

―Él se acercó a mí, ¿sabes? Mi padre. Me tomó la mano, la estrechó y dijo que estaba orgulloso de mí. Luego se fue con esos hombres.

―Cormac…

―Lo mataron; me enteré después.

―Lo siento mucho, de verdad ―dijo Hermione, apretando su mano y buscando su mirada. Cormac la miró y sonrió.

―Lo sé. Lo sé, Hermione ―sonrió y la chica vio cómo se humedecían los ojos grises del joven― Por eso estoy aquí: Para agradecerte.

―Hice sólo un poco ―dijo ella, con los ojos brillantes igual― Harry lo hizo todo… Él es el héroe. Agradécele a él.

―Es curioso que digas eso ―dijo Cormac con una risa breve―, porque Potter dijo que debía agradecerle a ustedes. Que sin ustedes dos, él jamás lo habría logrado.

Se miraron y ambos sonrieron. Hermione escuchó voces detrás del retrato de La señora gorda, el cual podía ver por sobre el hombro de McLaggen.

―Lamento todo lo que hice. Fui un idiota… Pero ahora seré mejor, alguien más humilde y tranquilo. Mi padre lo habría querido… Y quiero darle algo de que estar verdaderamente orgulloso, ¿sabes? ―dio un apretón a su mano y rió, esta vez un poco más fuerte― Sólo dile a Weasley… No me atrevo a hablarle… Sé que aún me odia por ese partido de quidditch…

―Bueno, Cormac… Puedes decírselo tú ahora ―dijo Hermione.

Hubo un silencio.

―Está detrás de mí, ¿cierto?

Hermione asintió, sonriendo.

Ron estudió la escena cuidadosamente.

Desde que el auror le había dicho que había alguien con Hermione, se preguntaba quién podía ser. No se esperaba ver la nuca de McLaggen. Ni a los dos sentados en el sofá, junto al fuego, tomados de la mano y hablando en voz baja. Frunció el ceño, quedándose donde estaba, con las manos en los bolsillos y sin tener respuestas todavía.

Hermione dijo algo en voz baja, se inclinó, abrazó a McLaggen brevemente y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Entonces el tipo, que se veía bastante desmejorado, se levantó y caminó hacia él. El pelirrojo lo vio caminar hacia donde estaba de pie tranquilamente y luego detenerse frente suyo.

―Eh… Escucha, Weasley…

Una mano, que lo asustó por la rapidez con la que fue levantada, se detuvo en el aire y esperó que la suya la estrechara. Ron miró a McLaggen, que se había ruborizado y miraba su mano, esperando que el chico la tomara. Al fin, el menor de los Weasley la estrechó.

―Gracias por tu valentía, Ron… Lamento lo de tu hermano.

Sus manos seguían unidas y estrechándose firmemente. Ron miró de reojo a Hermione, quien hacía como que no los veía, y tenía una sonrisa suspicaz en su rostro. Entonces el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

―No es nada, Cormac… Y gracias.

McLaggen sonrió y agitó con fuerza su mano. Ron lo miró extrañado de que no lo soltara.

―Es una gran chica, ¿sabes? ―dijo entonces el pelinegro, en voz baja. Ron lo miró fijamente― Fui un poco idiota cuando tuve mi oportunidad… O tal vez nunca la tuve en lo absoluto. Pero ahora te toca a ti. No lo arruines, Weasley, Granger es increíble.

―Lo sé ―respondió él, en voz baja igual, mirándolo fijamente.

―Y tú eres un bastardo con suerte ―sonrió McLaggen, soltando su mano al fin y pasando junto a él.

Ron sonrió y se volvió hacía el muchacho, que estaba a punto de salir por el retrato.

―Hey, Cormac… Cuídate, bastardo.

Alcanzó a ver cómo el pelinegro sonreía y hacía un gesto de aprobación con el dedo pulgar antes de perderse de vista cuando el retrato se cerró. Entonces se volvió hacía Hermione, que se había deslizado y estaba semi acostada en el sofá de doble plaza. Caminó con calma y se dejó caer en el espacio libre que quedaba junto a ella. Tomó una almohada que había entre ellos y, lo más discretamente que pudo, la apartó del camino. Luego volvió el cuerpo por completo hacía ella, de modo que quedaron frente a frente, ambos recostados.

― ¿Has dormido bien? ―preguntó suavemente, mirándola.

―Algo así… Un par de horas, creo ―respondió ella quedamente. Luego sonrió― Cormac ha venido a agradecer… Me contó un par de cosas.

Entonces la castaña le platicó brevemente la historia del padre de Cormac y lo que había estado haciendo el joven durante la guerra. Ron, un poco extrañado, se preguntó por qué nunca se había detenido a pensar que McLaggen tuviera sentimientos o si la guerra le estaría afectando. No había pensado en él en lo absoluto y se sentía ligeramente mal por ello.

―Oye, Ron.

―Dime ―dijo él, cómo regresando a la tierra.

― ¿Ya se han ido a la madriguera tus padres y tus hermanos? ―Ron asintió, en silencio.

Entonces Hermione tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Esta tibia. El chico tragó saliva lentamente, un poco ansioso. La verdad es que todavía no se acostumbraba a que ella le tomara la mano. Ni siquiera luego de haber tenido todo un día desde que sucedió _lo que sucedió_para asimilarlo… O acabar de créelo. Trataba de no pensar en la palabra _beso_, porque se ruborizaba terriblemente.

Y, de hecho, ya estaba completamente rojo. Podía sentir como le salía humo de las orejas.

Exhaló lo más lentamente que pudo, diciéndose que no había porque estar nervioso o tener miedo. La etapa del _"sólo me besó por lastima"_ya había pasado… Pero, aun así… Tal vez ella si lo quería… A eso se había referido McLaggen con lo de bastardo con suerte, ¿no?

―Hey, ¿Hermione?...

Ella alzó las cejas, animándole a seguir y haciéndole saber que tenía su atención. El chico tomó aire lo más discretamente que pudo y exhaló la pregunta casi sin notarlo, en voz demasiado baja y con algo de miedo en la voz:

―¿Te gusto?

Hubo un silencio en el que sólo se miraron. Hermione puso una expresión rara, el pelirrojo no supo cómo interpretarla y entró en pánico.

―Ron, yo…

― ¡Porque tú sí me gustas a mí! ―interrumpió, de pronto, con voz desesperada― Y… Bueno… De verdad creo que eres increíble ―su tono fue perdiendo fuerza y se volvió leve y tranquilo― Eres tan inteligente… ¡Tan valiente, amable, brillante, tan… tan…! ―se quedó sin habla por un instante, luego suspiró y dijo, al fin― Demonios, Hermione, eres tan bella.

― ¿D- de verdad crees eso? ―preguntó ella, mirándole. El chico asintió y afirmó más la unión de sus manos.

Se quedaron mirándose en completo silencio por unos segundos que, gratamente, a Ron se le hicieron eternos. Entonces, notó cómo Hermione se incorporaba ligeramente y se inclinaba hacía él. Se incorporó igual y, con la mano que tenía libre, le hizo una señal para que se detuviera. La castaña lo miró extrañada y se detuvo de golpe.

―Déjame a mí ―pidió Ron, con voz queda. Hermione pareció no entender bien y se explicó mejor― Quiero iniciar yo esta vez. Soy… Soy yo quien quiere besarte esta vez.

La joven asintió, luego de unos segundos, y se dejó caer de nuevo, sin apartar la vista de él. A pesar de eso, Ron no se sintió nervioso. Hermione no parecía esperar algo, sólo estaba ahí, semi recostada en aquel sofá escarlata, mirándolo y ya. El pelirrojo llevó sus manos, aún unidas, hasta la altura de su rostro y besó el dorso de la delgada y cálida mano de Hermione, sin apartar sus ojos de ella un momento. Luego la soltó y se inclinó hacía la muchacha, al tiempo que tomaba su cintura para atraerla hacía él. En ningún momento dudó o se sonrojó, simplemente se sentía muy cómodo y seguro ante la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

Pudo sentir, brevemente, el cuerpo de Hermione temblar junto al suyo. Se preguntó si aquello sería bueno o malo, así que buscó la respuesta en sus ojos y lo que halló fue aquel brillo que había visto en sus propios ojos cuando se alistaba viéndose al espejo antes de salir de la sala común y pensaba en ella: Deseo. Anhelo. Ansia.

Inclinó la cabeza y se acercó con lentitud. No había prisa, no había nada que lo pudiera interrumpir… No había razón para no hacerlo.

Acarició su nariz contra la suya y vio los ojos castaños cerrarse ante el roce. Los parpados le pesaban y empezaba a dolerle algo en el pecho, así que no prolongó más su propia agonía y besó aquellos labios.

Hermione suspiró al contacto y tomó eso como buena señal. Acercó más el cuerpo de la chica al suyo y profundizó el beso. Cada caricia, cada roce de labio contra labio estaba perfectamente sincronizado. Era más como una danza que como la batalla que había sido la primera vez. Y Ron sintió una extraña mezcla de muerte y vida, de ansía por más y satisfacción. Sonrió contra los labios de la chica cuando, claramente, ella no resistió más y llevó, casi desesperadamente, sus manos al cuello del chico y lo besó con más fuerza y profundidad, haciendo que una especie de vacío se formara en su estómago y le pidiera más.

Entonces el ritmo del beso cambió de pronto. Era una sensación que se alzaba entre ellos, casi física y palpable… Y Ron decidió llamarla plenitud.

No había otra forma de llamar a esa unión tan perfecta que sentía cada que su bocas volvían a juntarse después de una breve pausa para tomar aire o cambiar la posición de las cabezas. A aquel vaivén que hacía Hermione con sus manos en su cabello o a aquel temblor que recorría su cuerpo ahora que había usado un brazo para apoyarse y quedar perfectamente sobre ella.

― ¿Ron? ―susurró Hermione contra sus labios.

― ¿Hmm? ―preguntó él, demasiado ocupado en todas las sensaciones que experimentaba.

Entonces ella rompió el contacto y lo miró, mientras acariciaba la mejilla del pelirrojo.

― ¿Aún te sigues preguntando si me gustas?

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Hermione lo atrajo hacía así y lo besó con pasión. Y Ron pensó que, si iba a obtener una respuesta así cada vez que preguntara a Hermione si le gustaba, iba a seguir teniendo dudas por mucho tiempo más.


	4. Sola

_And in the night, I could be helpless,  
I could be lonely, sleeping without you.  
And in the day, everything's complex,  
There's nothing simple, when I'm not around you._

La noche que Ron se fue, no dejó de llorar hasta que descubrió que ya estaba amaneciendo. Salió, sin mirar a Harry (había evitado mirarlo toda la noche) y se acercó al borde de la barrera. Ron se había volteado y la había mirado con una mezcla de desprecio y decepción antes de cruzar y desaparecerse.

Durante esas horas en vela, acompañada del sonido de la lluvia, había meditado toda clase de posibles soluciones. Pensó en convencer a Harry de salir a buscarlo, pero la verdad es que sabía que el pelinegro no lo aceptaría. Incluso, en momentáneos arrebatos, pensó en irse y buscarlo sola. Se dio cuenta de que sus dos mejores amigos ahora no lo eran más y se imaginó cómo debió sentirse Harry cuando ella y Ron no se hablaban por semanas.

Pero aquellas cosas habían sido tonterías, peleas idiotas y sin sentido. Ahora se jugaban la vida y esa traición…

_De acuerdo. Lo prefieres a él._

Había sentido cómo las lágrimas volvían a sus mejillas. Intentó enjugarlas, pero fue en vano. Se escuchó un trueno a lo lejos y regresó lentamente a la carpa.

Harry dormía de espaldas a ella, descubrió cuando volvió a hacerse un ovillo en el sofá y tomó las mantas de Ron para cubrirse con ellas. Le dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar y se cubrió el rostro con la tela, mientras el aroma de Ron inundaba sus fosas nasales.

_Lo prefieres a él_.

Podía ver con claridad su rostro, pecoso y lleno de ira, repitiendo una y otra vez esas palabras cada que cerraba los ojos e intentaba dormir. Se había sentido mal, llegando a creer que era una traidora y que había abandonado a Ron ella igual.

Pero, pensó mientras apartaba las sábanas y se ponía de pie, Ron había preferido largarse ante las dificultades y dejarla. Estaba claro qué era lo que él prefería.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se lavó el rostro. Luego se preguntó qué era lo que ella prefería.

Alzó la mirada y vio a través de la puerta abierta la litera dónde Harry dormía. Eventualmente, caminó a la cocina y puso té. Harry se levantó y pasó a su lado minutos más tarde. Esquivó su mirada, incluso cuando se sentaron a desayunar… Incluso cuando era consciente de que Harry la miraba.

Se sentía culpable.

Las noches en las que no podía dejar de llorar iban menguando conforme pasaban los días. Una de ellas, al término de su guardia, estaba a punto de despertar a Harry para que la relevara cuando descubrió el mapa del Merodeador sobre la cama de su amigo.

Lo tomó con cuidado y se alejó, yéndose a sentar a su butaca, al lado de su cuenco con llamas. Comprobó que el chico dormía y lo tocó con la varita, murmurando las palabras claves. Aparecieron, bajo la luz azulada del fuego, manchas que poco a poco tomaron la forma de los pasillos de Hogwarts. Vio la biblioteca y a Madame Pince en su habitación. Había dos personas paseando en el séptimo y quinto piso. Amycus y Alecto Carrow, respectivamente. Snape paseaba en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Regresó al séptimo piso y descubrió que Amycus seguía montando guardia. Miró la sala común y descubrió a Ginny fuera de la cama… Su corazón saltó cuando leyó Weasley. ¡Cuánto le hacía falta su amiga!

Miró el dormitorio de los chicos, pero Ron no estaba ahí. Vio a Neville y Seamus… Pero no a Ron.

Hermione albergaba la esperanza de que el pelirrojo hubiera regresado al colegio. Miró entonces todo el castillo, rincón por rincón… Pero no había rastro. El miedo subió por su garganta y se preguntó si no lo habrían capturado los del ministerio y estuviera siendo interrogado… Si no le habría pasado algo malo ya.

Echó a llorar, sin poderlo evitar y cerró el mapa, mientras la angustia de no saber dónde estaba Ron y qué podría estarle pasando le carcomía las entrañas. Susurró la clave para que volviera a ser un pergamino en blanco y lo dejó en la cama de Harry. Seguro habría estado viendo a Ginny hasta quedarse dormido.

Al menos él sabía que Ginny estaba en Hogwarts, al menos podía verla por las noches… Al menos Harry sabía que Ginny pensaba en él.

Esperó a que su llanto parara y luego sacudió a Harry para despertarlo.

―Harry, te toc…

Este saltó de la cama. Parecía completamente despierto. Mientras este tomaba su varita y metía el mapa bajo su almohada, se preguntó si Harry había estado despierto, escuchándola llorar. Lo vio salir, sin mirarla y se quedó de pie en la relativa oscuridad.

Sola.

El retrato de Phineas Nigellus se perdió en el fondo del bolsito de cuentas y Hermione miró a Harry, alzando las cejas, exasperada.

El ex director había estado tratando de averiguar dónde estaban y se había vuelto a poner pesado. Su amigo sacudió la cabeza, se levantó de la mesa y salió. Hermione se quedó sentada y se llevó las manos al rostro.

Se sentía terriblemente cansada. Se talló los ojos y cuando bajó las manos, lo primero que vio fue la cama de Ron. Estaba hecha, con la manta lisa y la almohada correctamente colocada… Todo lo contrario a cuando Ron la acomodaba. Suspiró y recordó cómo le gustaba mirarlo dormir antes de despertarlo para que la reemplazara en la guardia.

Dormía de lado, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano izquierda y la otra bajo el mentón. Parecía un niño pequeño al que su madre había arropado luego de asegurarle que los monstruos no existían. Pero Ron no era un niño y su barba de días se lo recordaba. Sus pies se salían del colchón y la manta no los cubría. Dormía sin calcetines.

Más de una vez le había acariciado el cabello mientras Harry hacía guardia. Se decía que era para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre, luego de su despartición, pero no era muy buena mintiéndose.

Una de esas noches, Hermione se había atrevido a sentarse al borde la cama y le había acariciado la mejilla. Ron despertó y la miró con ojos adormilados. La castaña lo había mirado directo a los ojos y apartó la mano rápidamente.

―Comprobaba que no tuvieras fiebre ―susurró entonces, nerviosa.

El pelirrojo había sonreído ligeramente y volvió a dormirse.

Y ahora la cama estaba vacía, hecha y emanaba nostalgia. Lucía, extrañamente, más pequeña.

Harry volvió a entrar repentinamente y Hermione apartó la vista de la cama. Su amigo pasó a su lado y fue a la cocina. Escuchó tintineo y luego de unos momentos, Harry puso una taza de té frente a ella. Sintió cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Estaba harta de todo, cansada y agobiada por una tristeza que cada vez crecía y amenazaba con salir a borbotones de su corazón. Tenía miedo y se sentía sola, débil y taciturna.

Harry se sentó a su lado y dejó su propia taza frente a él. Sintió una mano en su cabello y se volvió mientras Harry le acomodaba un mechón tras la oreja. Se enjugó las lágrimas y trató de sonreír. De verdad trató.

Harry hizo el ademán de hablar, pero nada salió de sus labios. Así que se quedaron callados, mientras Hermione miraba la cama de Ron y se rompía poco a poco. Se encorvó, abrazándose a sí misma y llorando escandalosamente. Estuvo unos segundos así hasta que los brazos de Harry la rodearon y le brindaron el consuelo que tanto había necesitado desde semanas atrás.

La soltó unos momentos después y Hermione lo miró.

No había lágrimas en sus verdes ojos, aunque podía ver la tristeza en ellos. Se miraron, sin sonreír, y Hermione poco a poco fue calmándose. Sintió que había dicho todo, pero entonces Harry se inclinó y le limpió las lágrimas. Conocía a Harry y se dio cuenta de que el joven le estaba agradeciendo haberse quedado con él.

Harry acarició su mejilla con el pulgar y entonces se miraron de otra manera. Hermione notó el cambio en los ojos verdes, en esos que siempre habían sido tan especiales, pudo ver un brillo en ellos. Escuchó el sonido de su corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido y bajó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los labios del chico. Duró un instante, uno eterno, pero fue suficiente… Algo creció entre ellos, se levantó en medio de ambos amigos y fue casi palpable.

Pero Hermione recordó a Ron y vio a Ginny en la mirada de Harry.

Entonces él la soltó y apartó la mirada. Tomó su taza de té y le dio un sorbo. Hermione lo observó y luego lo imitó. Ambos guardaron silencio unos minutos, sumidos en sus pensamientos.

―Lo extraño ―soltó Hermione de pronto, en un susurro, mirándose las manos. Decirlo en lugar de pensarlo era diferente, sonaba más real, más doloroso y pesado en el estómago. Reconocerlo ante Harry la hacía sentir entre valiente y tonta― De verdad lo extraño.

Harry no dijo nada y a Hermione no le extrañó.

¡Ah, pero que dolor!

Estoy releyendo mis pasajes favoritos de las Reliquias y esta brecha de nostalgia volvió a llenarme de lágrimas los ojos, así que decidí escribir algunas cosas que pensé que Hermione podría haber sentido entonces. Agregué, además, la tensión que todos sabemos que existe entre una mujer y un hombre que conviven aislados, tristes y necesitados de consuelo. Nada que Rowling no haya dicho.

No está excelentemente redactado, es algo corto y le faltó algo de feeling, pero me ha gustado.

Saludos, desde mi escritorio desordenado.


End file.
